Caution! Low flying bats!
by ilse23
Summary: A Nallen Halloween story. One shot sequel to Hidden Feelings. Happy Halloween


**A/N: A Nallen Halloween story. It's a one shot sequel to Hidden Feelings. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Maeve had just turned three in September. Tomorrow was Halloween. It was on a Saturday so Callen and Nell had a day off. Nell had a day off today already too but Callen did have to go to work.

Callen woke up just past 7.30am when his alarm went off. He shut it off and stretched himself.

"Good morning honey," Nell spoke.

Callen turned her way and gave her a kiss. "Good morning honey."

Callen was about to give her another kiss but they were interrupted by the sound of little pitter-patter.

"Hey Maeve," Callen said with a smile when Maeve walked into their room.

"Hey daddy, hey mommy," Maeve said as he climbed onto the bed.

She crawled up to Callen and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Did you have a good sleep sweetie?"

"Yes I did daddy."

"That's good. Why don't you go get dressed and we'll go have some breakfast."

"Today Halloween wight?"

"Yes at school it's Halloween today. Tomorrow is the actual Halloween," Nell explained to her. "So you can wear your Halloween costume today already."

"Yay," Maeve cheered and jumped off the bed to get dressed.

Callen gave Nell one more kiss before they got out as well and got dressed. Callen went downstairs already to prepare breakfast as Nell helped Maeve with getting dressed. Maeve was dressed as Tinker bell. It was a green/yellow dress with a bit of a tutu skirt and leaves. On her back Maeve had wings.

"Awww you look so cute," Callen spoke when Nell and Maeve came downstairs.

Nell took a few pictures of Maeve before they sat down to eat breakfast. Nell put an apron on Maeve in case she would spill.

"Don't fowget the cookies mommy," Maeve told her as Nell was packing Maeve's bag for pre-school.

"No I won't sweetie."

Nell and Maeve had made some cookies for the Halloween party at school. It were pumpkin, spider and bat shapes cookies with either orange or black frosting on top. Nell put all the cookies in a box and put it next to Maeve's bag.

"So what are you gonna do today?" Callen asked.

"I'm gonna do some shopping for Halloween and decorate the house."

"Okay good. If you need my help with the outside I'll do it when I get home, I'm hoping I won't be home too late today."

"Sure that's fine."

Around 8.30am Callen left with Maeve. He would take her to pre-school and then drive to work.

"Bye sweetie, have fun at school tonight. I will come pick you up okay," Nell told her.

"Yes mommy."

Nell gave Maeve a hug and a kiss before Maeve got in the car. Callen strapped her into her car seat and got in himself. Nell waved at them as Callen pulled out before going back inside.

Callen pulled up to Maeve's school and parked the car. Callen got Maeve out of the car and grabbed her things. Callen walked towards the school and into the classroom.

"Well good morning Maeve," Maeve's teacher Grace greeted her. "Don't you look pretty."

"I'm twinkwle bell."

"Yes I can see that. You are very pretty."

"Twank you."

"And I see you brought some nice cookies for us to eat."

"Yes, I help mommy make, pumpkin, spidew and bat."

"They look very nice Maeve, well done."

"Where should I put them?" Callen asked.

"You can put them on the table over there."

Callen put the box on the table and went over to Maeve.

"Can daddy get a kiss before he has to leave?"

Maeve gave Callen and hug and a kiss.

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye daddy."

"Remember, mommy is picking you up okay."

"Yes daddy."

"Have fun at school sweetie."

Callen gave her one more kiss before leaving. He got back in his car and drove to the office.

..

Nell was busy carving out the pumpkins. She made a jack-o-lantern, a pumpkin with bat shapes and a couple with some Halloween words on it. Once she was done carving pumpkins she went to decorate the house. She placed two pumpkins on the bench that was on the front porch. The others she placed next to the front door and inside the house. She went upstairs and pulled the box with Halloween decorations out. She went to decorate the outside with the things she could. The string of lights for on the porch and some things for in the tree she would leave for Callen. She placed some tombstones, skeletons and crucifixes around the front yard. On the fence she hung some spider webs and placed some spiders in it. On the arch they had over the entrance of their yard she hung a couple of bats. Near the entrance stood a sign with the text 'Caution! Low flying bats!' on it. Next to the front door stood a sign with the text 'Ghostly greetins' on it and also a moving skeleton. Nell put up some more decorations before it was time to pick Maeve up.

"Mommy!" Maeve yelled as the class stepped out of the building and ran up to Nell.

"Hey sweetie," Nell replied as she crouched down and pulled Maeve in for a hug. "Did you have a nice time sweetie?"

"Yes mommy, no mowe cookies."

"Did they finished all the cookies?"

"Yes."

"That's very good."

Nell took Maeve to the car and drove them to the grocery store. She needed some more things for Halloween. When they got home Nell made them some lunch. After lunch Maeve went to play with her toys and Nell finished the decorations and sorted the candy.

Just past 4pm Callen walked into the house.

"Daddy!" Maeve squealed and ran up to Callen.

"Hey there's my little tinker bell." Callen crouched down and gave Maeve a hug. "Did you have a good time at school today sweetie?"

"Yes, we had pawty. All kids dwessed and teatser read a spwooky stowy and I made a lissle pumpkin."

"That's very good sweetie."

Callen gave Maeve a kiss and Maeve went back to playing. Callen walked up to Nell who was in the kitchen.

"Hey honey," Callen greeted her.

"Hey G." Callen gave her a kiss. "How was your day? You're home early."

"Yeah it was a quiet day so Hetty let us go home early."

"That's nice."

"How are the decorations coming here?"

"Almost finished. Can you put the lights up outside and the things in the tree."

"Of course." Callen gave Nell one more kiss before he went outside.

Callen hung the string of lights up on the porch and he put some bats and toilet paper in the tree. He ran two lines from the arch over the entrance to the house and hung some bats on it. The bats hung low enough so the kids would bump against them. Callen also installed the fog machine and the cauldron machine. He didn't put them on yet. That could wait for tomorrow. Callen also hung a skeleton on the front porch which came down whenever someone approached.

"All done outside," Callen spoke as he walked back inside.

"Great hon, thanks."

…

The next day it was Halloween. In the evening after dinner they would go trick or treating with Maeve. In the afternoon they were going to take Maeve to a Halloween party for kids. As soon as Maeve was up she wanted to dress in her Halloween costume again.

Before going to the party Callen and Nell dressed themselves in their Halloween costume as well. Callen was dressed as Peter Pan, dark green long shirt with brown pants and matching hat and Nell was dressed as Wendy, white dress with small blue and yellow flowers on it, a blue sash around the middle and blue sashes around the ends of the sleeves.

They took Maeve to the playground nearby. Some parents from the neighborhood had decorated it for Halloween. There were candy and cookies, Halloween style, some games the kids could play and the playground equipment had been changed into a haunted house. Maeve wanted to go into the haunted house first but Nell had to come with her. It looked really nice and spooky on the inside. They walked through the equipment in the dark and climbed on top of the climbing rack. They had to use the slide to go back down again. A little later they were outside again.

Together with Maeve they did a few of the games and had some candy and cookies before going back home again.

Maeve was anxious to get out and to go trick or treating but she had to wait until after dinner. They had agreed that Nell would take Maeve first for a block and then Callen would take her, that way someone was home to greet the trick or treaters.

Just after 7pm Nell left with Maeve and Callen stayed home to give out candy. They went to the houses on their block. Callen stayed at the house in case kids would show up. Just after Nell left with Maeve Callen saw the first few kids making their way to the house. Their yard looked so cool with the fog machine and the cauldron machine and all the decoration. The kids batted the bats away as they walked up to the door. As they wanted to walk onto the steps the skeleton came down. The kids had to scream from the shock. A few seconds later the skeleton went back up again. The mom rang the doorbell and a little later Callen opened the door.

"Well hello everyone, don't you look pretty and scary. I see we have a pirate, a zombie, a spider man, a Cinderella and a mermaid." Callen put two pieces of candy in each kid's bag.

"Thank you," all the kids spoke before leaving.

Maeve had gotten some candy already as well. Maeve was really loving trick or treating.

A half hour later Nell was back at the house again.

"Wow Maeve, you've gotten quite a bit of candy already," Callen stated once she saw Maeve's bag.

"Yes, people say I pwetty twinkle bell."

"Yes that's right, you are a pretty Tinker Bell. Come on Maeve, daddy will take you trick or treating now."

They walked up to the next house but it looked really scary. There was a curtain of spiders hanging over the arch to the entrance and fog covered the garden, making it so they hardly saw anything. Callen picked Maeve up as they walked to the front door. Callen put Maeve back onto the ground and rang the doorbell.

"Well hello, aww how cute, a Peter Pan and Tinker bell. You are a very beautiful Tinker bell. Here is some candy for you."

"Twank you."

Half an hour later Callen carried a sleeping Maeve inside the house.

"I'm gonna put her up to bed," Callen softly spoke.

Callen took Maeve upstairs and quietly removed the Tinker bell outfit and dressed Maeve in her pajamas. Callen tucked her in and gave her a small kiss before going back downstairs.

"She had fun tonight," Nell stated as Callen came back downstairs.

"Yeah she did."

By 9pm they were out of candy. They cleaned up outside and inside. Nell put Maeve's candy in a jar and put it on the shelve where Maeve couldn't reach it.

"I have a little game for you G," Nell admitted.

"Oh what kind of game?" Callen asked with a smirk.

"You have to find that out all by yourself. I put it up when you were out. You can start in the garage."

"Okay, I guess."

Wondering what was going on Callen did as Nell told him to. Callen went to the garage outside and wanted to open the door but it was locked with a cipher lock . Callen noticed a note hanging on the door.

'You have to decipher to code first. It's the date of my birthday + your birthday – Maeve's birthday + 100.'

Callen calculated the code and punched it in. The lock opened and Callen opened the door. Immediately some spider webbing fell on him. Callen batted it away and looked for something that would tell him the next clue in this game. He searched through the webbing and found another note.

'The kitchen.' The note read.

Callen closed the garage door and locked it before walking inside. He went to the kitchen. He found four pumpkins standing on the counter. One had Nell carved in it, the other Callen and the other Maeve. The fourth one had a question mark on it. Callen opened the fourth pumpkin and found another note inside.

'Spare room, upstairs.'

Callen walked up the stairs after locking up downstairs in case he wasn't coming back down again. He opened the door to the room and was greeted with fake bats flying at him. Callen batted them away and stepped further into the room. He saw a small light coming from within the room. He stepped closer and noticed it was a tablet. He pressed play on the tablet and a message appeared.

'Congrats honey, you've completed the game. Now look at the next screen.'

The screen changed. Callen looked at it. It was a picture of Nell on their bed. She was wearing a sexy witch outfit. Without thinking twice Callen went to their bedroom. He stopped in front of their bedroom and saw a piece of slightly see-through material hanging where the door normally was. The door was open and Callen could see Nell lying on the bed in the witch outfit he saw on the picture.

"What do I have to do next honey?" Callen asked.

"Come and get me."

Callen looked around for any way to get through the material. Callen could care less about if it stayed whole or not so he ripped the material down.

"Wow honey, you look great," Callen stammered as he looked at Nell lying on their bed.

"Onto the bed you."

Callen did as he was told and lay down on his back on the bed. Nell sat on top of him.

"God you're amazing."

"You're saying that because I have you under my spell."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you're under my spell, so you're gonna do exactly what I tell you to do."

"I can do that."

They had some fun in the bed before they collapsed down next to each other.

"I didn't know being under you spell would be so good," Callen joked.

"Maybe I should do this more often then."

"I have no objections to that. Am I still under your spell?"

"No, it wore off the moment we finished."

"Okay, that's good to know." Callen lay on top of Nell and started kissing her. "My turn now."

The made love once more before falling asleep in each other's arms after getting dressed in their pajamas.

* * *

 **The end. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you like it. Happy Halloween  
**


End file.
